Yellow and black
by sailorconstellation
Summary: Smallstar dreams of revolution, of all the clans uniting against a common enemy. He's been training his clan tirelessly, it was all working. His son Skyleap loves him, the warriors are charismatic. Windclan has a chance of starting the revolution, if only there wasn't Ivyheart. She loves Skyleap, she's a strong fighter and intelligent. Pity what she'll have to deal with next.BLOODY
**Alliances**

 **Windclan**

Leader

 **Smallstar-** A small tabby Tom with a white star pattern on his chest.

Deputy

 **Rabbittail-** a brown tom

Medicine cat

 **Lemonleaf-** grey wirehaired Tom

 **Cloudwhisper-** white she-cat

Warriors

 **Mudclaw –** brown tabby Tom

 **Firefur** \- marbled orange Tom

 **Poppydew-** lithe red Tom.

 **Ivyheart-** Silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Frosttail-** silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Skyleap-** Black tom

Apprentices

 **Heatherpaw-** brown tom

 **Cloudwhisper-** white she-cat

Queens

 **Hawkwhisper-** scruffy brown she-cat.

 _Kits are Lemonkit and Acornkit.._

 **Brakenpool-** Cream she-cat.

Elders

 **Birdstrike-** brown tom with a limp

 **Mistleap** \- old silver she-cat

 **Fireclan**

Leader

 **Flickerstar-** a fiery ginger she-cat.

Deputy

 **Rivertail-** small blue Tom

Medicine cat

 **Sneezefoot-** White tom

 **Prologue**

"Come out you trespasser!" In the deep woods of the forest, dapples paints the forest ground. A lone ginger she-cat stalked the ground, her voice echoing through the air. "I know you're here! No use hiding."

Walking from a bramble bush a small black cat emerged, his head high. "You got me you got me, leader in training. Good tracking skills Fireclan has." He smirked as he finished his sentence, not a hair on his body rose as he confronted her fiery disposition.

"Why in starclans name are you in Fireclan territory?" She resorted, confusion rushing through her mind.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "just inspecting the neighbourhood. Haven't been out of Windclan much after all." He look at her a cheeky grin on his face. "You know the feeling, right?"

"Get out of Fireclan Smallheart," she grumbled walking towards him. "You understand the rules as much as I do."

"As every clan deputy should," he shook his head in agreement. Happily wandering towards the Orange she-cat. "But can't we have fun one more time Flickerfur?" His tail spun around her face, the end flicking under her cheek.

"What are you doing? We've been over this," She growled, her muscles twitching at his every movement.

He looked up with shock, a small gasp coming from his mouth. "Oh my, really? That's harsh to an old friend, hell even lover, of yours."

She looked at him, unsheathing her claws. A deep hiss rumbling from her throat. "Get out."

"If I can't have you, can I have your word." His words grew solemn. His eyes were large in front of the solid she-cat, who was noticeably caught off guard with his words.

"My...word...?" She tilted her head, deciding to sit down. Still wary of his every move she was quite curious about this idea. Smallheart was prone to have revolutionary ideas, that's why she even knew him. Not that she had romantic feelings for him. There were goals to reach.

He nodded, "do you promise to always be there for me, even as clan leaders?"

After a moment of silence Flickerfur responded with a deep breath, "Of course not. We're in different clans now Mouse-brain and possibly as leaders!"

Smallheart took several steps back. Putting his paw on his chest, "oh my, I am hurt! This is dreadful Flickerfur..." Suddenly his high pitched voice went deep as his eyes darkened, "oh so dreadful. See you later Flicker, come to the borders if you want some fun."

As the Tom cat left, Flickerfur sat down her breathing shallow. To think they used to be best friends, despite clan laws. Then this happened. She couldn't explain how but the Windclan deputy felt off. The way he strode so carelessly into any territory requesting things as if the rules were simply a suggestion. She wished to Starclan that night as she rested, praying that he **not** get nine lives of a leader. If he did, well, the clans would fall.


End file.
